The Outcasts
by queenofthekitsunes
Summary: Yoko Kurama and his friend Katie live in a pack and decide to become thieves. What adventures await them in the demon word?


Chapter 1  
  
(The two Ks are Kitty and Kurama.) Over voice: "This story is about how the Kitsunes Kitty and Kurama and the fire/ice demon Hiei became famous burglars. Kurama and Kitty lived in the same pack and were each other's best friend. They didn't meet Hiei until they got left our pack. The two Ks were only fourteen, they had no parents because they died when they were about to turn sixteen. (their birthdays are three day apart) Their parents died hunting for food. No one was actually sure if they died but they never came back and they disappeared at least four months ago. After they died, the two Ks came distant from the pack , they were the ones in the pack who were the outcasts. They were both tall demons and wore white cloaks. The cloaks had hoods! Well anyway that's the overview."  
  
Kitty's POV Kurama and I decided to meet in the afternoon away from the pack. I was now away from the group. I jumped into a tree where I decided to wait for Kurama. A hand gripped my shoulder as I gasped from the surprise. I whirled around. "Kurama!! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" "I know but it's fun scaring you." "Well, anyway, I hate the pack. It's boring, I'm thinking about running away. I know you think the same. What should we do?" "The problem about that is where would we go and how could we sneak past the others? Otherwise it sounds like a good idea." " We could make one of my cooking ideas like the pink cookies and give it to everyone. Remember?"  
  
Flashback  
I was ten and had just made some cookies because I thought that cooking might be fun. I ran over to Kurama who was in a tree because we decided to meet there.  
"Hey Kurama! Want a cookie?!"  
"Uh...sure." I handed Kurama the cookie. He took a bite out of the cookie almost said, "This is good!" then BAAMMMM!! There was a huge mushroom cloud explosion. I ran over to see what happened to Kurama. It turned out that the cookie exploded in his face and he was laying asleep in the tree.  
"Kurama!!! Wake up!!" I ran down to the stream and got a pail and filled it up with cold water. I morphed back over to Kurama with the pail in my hands. I threw it over Kurama's head and he shot awake.  
"What did you do that for!?"  
"Remember the cookie I gave you? Well after you took a bite out of it, it exploded and you were there asleep. I yelled in your ear but you still wouldn't wake up."  
  
Flashback ends  
"That was funny." "No it wasn't!" "Yeah, for you because you were the person who ate the cookie. Well it works for me." "Me too." "I'll make the cookies right now." "We should give it to them at night."  
  
That Night "We shall hand out the cookies to one person. When there is the explosion, run." "When you've finished, run to creek." "good luck." We ran opposite directions. The good part was there was only fifteen Kitsunes in the pack. The bad part was some people weren't gullible when you say a pink cookie is good. I gave it to one person. After I did I heard a BOOOM!! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I met Kurama at the creek. All we had was a backpack full of clothes, weapons, and some money for when we start out. "We should leave quick before they find us." "Follow me." We ran for a few miles in the forest. We stopped to take a rest. "We should camp here. It's in the open where it's safe." "I'll start a fire." "I'll look for wood for the fire." "Good idea." I walked around to find little twigs to start a fire. I saw a huge log so I took out my rose out of my hair and turned it into a rose whip. I easily sliced the log into thin short pieces and gave them to Kurama. He took a match out of his hair and started a fire. I started to tease him. "So how's the fire boy scout K?" FOOM! The fire went really high and practically burned Kurama. "Dangerous, big, and toasty" Kurama fell down. I started to laugh and then noticed a someone in one of the trees. I crouched down low. 'Kurama, something's watching us in the tree.' I said through telepathy. 'Follow me'  
We slowly walked out of the camp. We decided I was the quietest so I  
jumped up in the tree. He didn't notice me because he was sleeping in  
the tree.  
'It's a boy, what should we do?'  
'bring him down, be careful not to wake him though.'  
I quietly picked him up, I jumped out of the tree with a thud.  
Panicking, I looked into his face, good, he was still asleep; he was a  
heavy sleeper. I carried him back to camp.  
"where do I put him?"  
"I'll get some blankets out to put him on"  
"Well, hurry up, he's getting heavy"  
Kurama laid out some blankets. I set him down afraid my arms would  
give away. Thud! That time, the boy started to come back to senses  
and became conscious. He didn't look scared but then again, he didn't  
look too cheerful.  
"Hello short stuff!"  
I said cheerfully.  
The boy stared at me very long. Then I decided he might want to have  
a staring contest so I stared back. He won, darn.  
He finally broke the silence by saying, " Uh, why am I here?"  
"Uh, cuz we saw you in the tree and were afraid you might get hurt by  
yourself?"  
"You could stay with us if you like, I'm Kitty by the way, he's  
Kurama. We're the two Ks! What's your name?"  
"Uh huh, I'm Hiei, I think I'm just going to go over there."  
He pointed to a tree. He walked over there and laid down. We started  
to talk again.  
"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"  
" Make a tree house at the edge of the forest. We could live there  
and then we could find something to eat with the little amount of  
money we have."  
"Lets discuss that tomorrow, lets just go to bed right now."  
We put some blankets down.  
"Hey, little dude, do you need some blankets?"  
"First of all I'm ten and no I don't need blankets."  
I put out the fire and walked to my bundle of blankets. So we were  
all sleeping under our each tree. I was staring at the boys, Kurama  
had sap on his head which I thought was quite funny but I didn't make  
a sound because I was afraid I would wake them up. Hiei was sleeping  
on his back with drool coming out his mouth. It looked so funny I  
started to giggle. I clapped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make  
a noise though. I finally dozed off to sleep thinking random things.  
All of the sudden, I was inside a really cool house. I blinked unsure  
what just happened. I looked around, there was whole bunch of money.  
I was thinking 'oh yeah!' I walked over to the money but when I  
touched it, it would turn into paper that had writing on it. I looked  
closely at the writing, the words were small but I could still read  
it, it said ' my love for you is as solid as all the walls in the  
world. I love you.' "What is this stuff?" I asked myself. I pinched  
myself I didn't wake up so it must be real. All the sudden a bucket  
of ice cold water flew in my face. "DAMN THAT'S COLD!!!"  
I opened my eyes again to find Hiei and Kurama staring at me. Kurama  
started to speak.  
"You were mumbling and stuff when we woke up. We tried to shake you  
awake but you wouldn't wake up so we threw a bucket of cold water on  
you."  
"Question, where did you get the water?"  
"Hiei found it and told me about it when you were talking in your  
sleep."  
"OH, well, we should pack up."  
Hope you like the story so far, flames are welcome and please review.  
It will probably get more interesting later in the story. 


End file.
